


Jump up, strap in

by mayachain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Community: 14valentines, F/M, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, work environment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amelia signs up for Atlantis' return to Pegasus, it is not because of Ronon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump up, strap in

**Author's Note:**

> A late contribution to the topic "women and work/employment".

When Amelia is asked if she wants to sign up for Pegasus again and she says _yes_ before Landry's spokesman has even finished asking the question, it is not because of Ronon.

The year she's spent here has proven that what distant family or friends from a previous life she has left is hardly enough to tie her to Earth. There are no sentimental reasons that keep her from selling the tiny 'apartment' she owns in Denver, only mere practicality.

Her place is on Atlantis when she flies back to Pegasus. Her experience is meaningful, there.

Sgt. Banks opening lines of communication and connecting dots saves lives, there. The command staff of an expedition in a not-so-foreign anymore galaxy rely on her. The navigators of three different Tau'ri _space ships_ regularly hail her. Her civilian and military counterparts on five different planets know her voice at the other side of the wormhole and will follow her lead in a pinch.

At the SGC, she only ever got to dial the gate during emergency drills and then once during flu season, when Walter and three possible replacements (including Chuck) were home sick. Amelia isn't sure General Landry even knows her name.

The thought might be unfair. Samantha Carter had been fairly outspoken about the difficulties _she_ had faced and she never specifically mentioned Landry being a problem. 

The last year's enforced intermingling of SGC and Atlantis personnel that went so far beyond what both sites were used to in terms of intergalactic duty rotation has resulted in a renewed, mutual appreciation of skills in a way five years' worth of reports sent through the wormhole could never do. Amelia, Walter, Chuck and Walter's new second had spent hours compiling resources in terms of gate room protocol efficiency.

The fact remains that the General ordered _her_ gate away from her and then barely let her near it the few times she was at the Mountain.

On Atlantis, it is just as likely to be Evan as it is Anne who assigns her shifts she gladly takes, and puts her off them if she needs it. Sgt. Banks has a good working relationship with Sgt. Campbell, and the marines may talk but the _Lanteans_ learned long before Amelia ever set foot in the city to respect a woman who can wield a staff. Or kickbox.

Dr. McKay knows her name, even if he almost never uses it and will call her "Uhura" more often than not. She's aware of the flaws in the comparison, but it's one of the best compliments she's ever heard.

Staying would mean a step down in terms of her career. _No way_ is she prepared to take such a hit.

So, no. If she jumps at the chance to go back, it's not because of Ronon. People forget that she didn't even know him when she first beamed off the Daedalus. 

(This doesn't make her any less giddy when she overhears the rumor that he has been shopping for a ring.)


End file.
